intersection of love
by arien-chan
Summary: Persimpangan takdir yang mempertemukan dua hati pada jalan yang berbeda dari yang pernah ada, mengesampingkan ego untuk meraih cinta sejati dan metamorfosis antara realita dan imajenasi.
1. Chapter 1

**Intersection of Love**

**Twillight + harry potter Crossovers**

**Pov: **

** Hermione jean granger**

** Edward cullen**

** Carlisle cullen**

**Author : Arien-chan**

**Disclaimers : Harrry Potter tetap milik mbak J.K Rowling dan Twilight juga tetap milik mbak Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning : abal, geje, typos dan masih banyak lagi...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Prologue**

Semuanya telah usai, pertempuran telah usai, pangeran kegelapan telah mati. Harry Potter-lah yang telah membunuhnya. Awan mendung yang menghiasi kini telah berubah menjadi hari yang cerah. Namun itu semua tak cukup untuk membuat Hermione merasa bahagia, ia harus pergi, seperti janjinya setelah semua ini usai, menjalani kehidupan baru sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hermione sudah tak tahan berada didunia sihir lebih lama terlebih dengan adanya Ron yang egois yang tak dapat diterima sisi lain dihatinya. Sebuah pondasi yang akan hancur bila tiada keseimbangan.

**Perpisahaan **

Pov : hermione

Aku ingin menghilang atau lenyap ditengah semua kerumunan orang yang tengah berbahagia dengan kehancuran pangeran kegelapan. Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila untuk ber-apparate menghilang dari semua ini, tapi ah ini bukan sifatku melarikan diri. Ayolah Mione ini bukan engkau mengapa hatiku sendiri menghianatiku?. Ron, aku mencintainya bagaimanapun juga dialah orang yang kucintai, tapi aku membecinya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, aku harus pergi. Aku melihat Ron dengan senyum lebarnya diantara anak-anak weasley walaupun begitu, kehilangan Fred mungkin masih menjadi beban kesedihan -tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku, harry potter sahabat terbaikku tersenyum lebar dengan seringaian yang khas diwajahnya yang berlumur darah kering dan kacamata bulatnya yang pecah.

"occulus reparo" sapaku sambil mengacungkan tongkat kearah kaca matanya.

"oh seharusnya aku ingat ini".

"sudah seratus kali kau mengatakan itu" dengusku.

"baru 4 kali" candanya.

" 4 kali dalam sebulan" kataku.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, mengapa kau terlihat tak menikmati semua ini".

"jangan keliru harry, aku hanya rindu ingin pulang, aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru sebagai muggle,bukan kelahiran muggle, sebenarnya aku merindukan semua itu".

Harry diam sejenak dan memandangku keheranan.

"aku mengerti mione tapi kau tak akan pergi selamanya kan? Disini juga tempatmu!".

"entahlah Harry tapi aku ingin pergi, aku ingin mencari kebahagianku sendiri".

"tapi bagaimana Ron?..."

Harry tak sadar kata-katanya telah menusuk hatiku lebih dalam dan lebih perih.

"maafkan aku mione"

"tak apa, aku akan selalu mengingatmu harry sebagai sahabatku. Aku ingin menjalani jati diriku yang hilang, aku ingin memulai semua dari awal tanpa Ron. Mengenai Ron aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja"

"aku mengerti, kau berhak atas kebahagiaan dan kau layak mendapatkan itu setelah semua ini, tapi Mione jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku kirim "

"baiklah, tapi nampaknya bukan aku tapi kaulah yang akan mengirim hedwig terlebih dahulu" gurauku sedikit mencairkan suasana

"er...ya kau benar, siapa lagi temanku yang paling pandai dan bersedia membantuku dalam masalah"

Aku menatap lekat matanya,aku tahu ada kesedihan yang membayang disana oh harry dia sudah kuanggap seperti tahu ini akan membawa kesedihannya ditengah kebahagiaan yang menyelubungi hatinya.

"apa menurutmu aku egois?" aku merasakan suaraku bergetar saat menanyakan itu.

"kurasa tidak, aku akan merindukanmu"

"sampaikan salam sayangku pada sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku"

"oh tentu, apa kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"aku tak tau apakah aku terlalu pengecut untuk langsung pergi tapi harry tolong jelaskan semua pada mereka termasuk Ron." Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipiku. Ya, air mataku.

"tidak mione kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling berani yang aku kenal"

"kalau aku tidak berani aku tidak akan masuk Gryffindor" aku menyeringai mengejeknya.

"er...kau ini benar-benar" dengusnya.

Dan aku memeluknya erat sebelum berdissaparate senang kenangan terakhirku dengan semua ini adalah kebahagiaan yang indah yang akan selalu menggelayuti memoriku.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Udara London menyapu derai nafasku, hangat mentari menyentuh kulitku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjejaki jalanan menuju rumahku. Masih kuingat betul jalan disini masih belum banyak berubah meskipun hanya setiap musim panas dan hari libur saja aku dapat kesini. Bibi Marry tetangga sebelah rumahku terlihat sedang menyapu halaman rumah ini sendirian, aku merasa kasian padanya hanya sebatang kara. Sejak kecil aku sering mengunjunginya sampai beberapa bulan sebelum aku berangkat ke hogward, dia mengira aku sekolah diasrama. Dia hanya lima meter dariku, aku ingin sekali menyapanya apa dia masih mengingatku,dia sudah sangat tua sekali.

Ah tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu,betapa bodohnya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Aku lupa mengembalikan ingatan orang tuaku yang sekarang di Australia, aku rasanya perlu meminum ramuan pelupa atau membawa rememberall seperti aku sudah disini, sebaiknya aku kembali kerumah dulu sebelum pergi ke sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh kudengar suara bibi Marry.

"Mione, kaukah itu?"

"ya ini aku , Aunty Mar"

"yach aku mengerti mione kau kesini pasti untuk mengenang orang tuamu kan?"

Kunaikkan alisku bingung kenapa bibi marry bisa berfikir seperti itu apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuaku.

"maaf, maksud bibi orang tuaku kenapa?"tanyaku bingung dengan perasaan ambigu.

"astaga jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau kalau kedua orang tuamu meninggal akibat serangan jantung, kukira ada yang sudah memberi tahumu selama kau ada diasrama"

Ada sesuatu yang menyambar kepalaku lebih dahsyat daripada petir, tubuhku mati rasa,air mata deras membanjiri mataku seolah aku mendengar sesuatu yang paling mustahil dihidupku. Aku hampir jatuh pingsan kalau saja bibi Marry tidak memegangiku.

"serangan jantung" ulangku dengan nada tak percaya.

"3 bulan setelah kau pergi!" tukas bibi Marry.

Serangan jantung mustahil pikirku, mereka sama sekali tak mepunyai riwayat penyakit jantung,mereka seorang dokter walaupun dokter gigi, aku masih berusaha mencernanya dan yang lebih mengherankan kenapa harus keduanya. Seolah semua sudah jelas aku meminggirkan gagasan yang mengerikan dibenakku. Death Eaters, pasti mereka melakukan kutukan terlarang untuk membunuh orang tuaku.

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku meninggalkan mereka. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena berfikir death eaters takkan membunuh orang tuaku kalau aku mengambil ingatan mereka dengan mantra Obliviete. Aku salah.

Selama ini aku tak pernah sangat mengerti kesedihan ataupun kehilangan yang seperti harry alami dimana orang tuanya dibunuh secara sadis dengan kematian yang mengerikan. Aku terpuruk sendiri sekarang benar-benar hancur seolah langit mulai runtuh. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku berfikir semua akan sempurna sesuai dengan anganku dengan kehidupan baru tanpa Ron tapi kini aku seorang diri,sebatang kara seperti bibi Marry. Aku tak pernah tahu keluarga Mom dan Dad karena apabila mereka bercerita tentang keluarga aku tak pernah dengan serius menanggapi mereka.

Aku benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping, tubuhku gemetar ketika kulangkahkan kaki menuju rumahku yang penuh lekat-lekat foto mereka didinding, foto Mum dan Dad dengan bayi kecil yang gemuk yang memakai sweeter hijau. Aku tak pernah mau foto itu dipampang diruang tamu,sangat lucu sekali apalagi dengan ukurannya yang amat besar. Aku malu dengan aku yang gemuk saat itu, tapi mereka tetap tak mau pindahkan foto itu berulang kalipun aku memintanya, sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku sangat menginginkan foto itu seperti aku menginginkan kedua orang didalamnya untuk kumiliki selamanya. Selamanya, jangan selamanya, Tuhan, aku tahu terlalu mustahil. Aku ingin mereka lebih lama lagi denganku. Tidak secepat ini.

Sambil menjaga kesimbanganku aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar kedua orang tuaku. Kamar itu kini sunyi, sangat sunyi. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu disini selama beberapa waktu, aku mebongkar isi lemari mereka. Baru aku sadari telah banyak sesuatu yang tak kukenal dari orang tuaku. Ada banyak album foto mereka disini. Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mereka, akhirnya aku ternyata adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di Italy dan Dad berasal dari keluarga pendeta di Italy dan mereka bertemu sewaktu kuliah sampai akhirnya menikah dan pindah ke Inggris. Mereka kuliah di University of Alaska, cukup mengejutkan buatku mengingat mereka sama-sama tumbuh di Italy.

Lalu aku menemukan buku harian Mom, berisi catatan kegiatan dokternya,pasiennya dan keluhan serta harapannya, aku menemukan catatan kecil sangat rapi ditulis dengan indah hingga terkesan bukan tulisan dokter tapi seorang penulis profesional.

Seandainya hermioneku kuliah diAlaska aku pasti amat bahagia karena dia akan selalu mengingat tempat orang tuanya dulu.

Aku terpaku membacanya, ini adalah harapan ibuku yang paling aneh dan sedikit sulit karena dan berlainan dariku karena dari dulu aku tak berminat untuk kuliah muggle meskipun aku sangsi kuliah muggle akan lebih sulit dibanding materi NEWT-ku. Tapi apa salahnya aku membuat dia bahagia meskipun dia telah tiada.

Aku mempersiapkan buku-buku dan formulir pendaftaranku, sebenarnya terlalu mudah jika kau sangat jenius dan menjadi kaya karena peninggalan orang tuamu dan satu tas penuh sementara aku menyimpan tongkatku karena aku sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya karena aku berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadi muggle dan aku takkan memanggil muggle tapi manusia.

Aku turun dari pesawat, aduh memang susah kalau harus naik pesawat ketimbang berapparate karena aku belum sangat terbiasa dan aku merasa terlalu bodoh untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan muggle padahal aku sendiri teringat ron yang suka mengeluh dan itu yang menjadikan aku sedikit muram.


End file.
